


Hotel night

by leooX



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hotel Sex, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, tiredness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leooX/pseuds/leooX
Summary: It's a hotel night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idk just a little thing because I can't think of what to write for my other stories

Hotel nights were certainly not rare for Josh and Tyler since they'd been on the radio and had hit songs, but after two days of doing mostly travel with the exception of an award show, this hotel seemed like a blessing.  
Josh had chose not to sleep, laying around with his headphones in, and Tyler simply couldn't sleep sometimes.

When they pulled up outside of the 4 star hotel, which certainly wasn't bad, it had probably just failed a hygiene rating a couple of years ago or something, Josh stretched his arms above his head and groaned, dropping them again to rub his eyes and wrap one around Tylers shoulders.  
"We can sleep!" he whisper-screamed in a faux excited tone, jiggling Tyler with his hold on him playfully.  
Tyler shoved at him with a small smile playing on his lips and adjusted his grip on his suitcase, "c'mon then. Michael said he was checking us all in."  
The tired pair shuffled through the revolving doors and across the linoleum flooring to a stop at the elevators, waiting impatiently for their key cards. They usually stayed in the same room unless Tyler needed some space or they'd had a falling out.  
Tonight wasn't one of those nights, and they giggled sleepily on their small journey down the hallway to their shared room, Tyler lagging behind as Josh ran forwards to unlock the door.  
He pushed it open and waited for Tyler to catch up, holding the door for him as he walked through purposefully slowly to irritate Josh, but he just rolled his eyes and pushed him forward with a hand on his back, leaving Tyler to stumble and stop himself falling.  
He closed the door and sighed, putting the card on the table beside the door frame so they wouldn't lose it.

"Shower tonight, or tomorrow?" He asked, shucking his camo jacket from his shoulders and dropping it on the end of the bed, cracking his knuckles.  
Tyler pulled his shoes off his feet and massaged the soles, looking up in thought, "I mean, _I_ don't smell, but _you_ probably do.'  
Josh scoffed, "Whatever. Shower?"  
Tyler nodded, "shower."

Josh was already stripping himself of clothing, tugging his shirt up over his head and struggling with the button of his jeans, pushing them down his thighs and then stepping out of them, realising he'd left his shoes on. He sniggered at himself and slipped those off, too, before joining Tyler in the small bathroom. The shower was running and Tyler was pantless, his shirt still on, sat on the toilet lid.  
"You want some help?"  
Tyler nodded sluggishly and Josh removed his shirt with no help from Tyler, letting it drop to the floor carelessly.  
"My feet hurt _so bad_ ," Tyler complained, wiggling his toes and rolling his ankles.  
"I'm not going to give you a massage so stop hinting."  
Tyler huffed and put a hand under the stream, nodding, "I'm so ready for this."

He stood from where he was sat and stepped into the shallow shower basin, relaxing under the pressure of the water and beckoning for Josh to get in, too.  
Josh joined him in the small space, shuffling up behind him and leaning his forehead on Tylers shoulder blades.  
"R'ya gonna wash your hair?"  
"Tired," was Josh's reply, letting the water clean what it could without using any effort, "y'want me to clean you?"  
Tyler hummed in reply and handed him the small bottle of sensetive body wash that he'd brought with him.  
Josh uncapped it, letting some pour out onto his hand and set it down on a shelf piece.  
He rubbed it between his palms before placing them on Tylers back, running his hands up and down to spread the sweet smelling lotion.  
He rubbed it into Tyler soft skin, fingers working hard at his shoulders and then down, down to his plump arse.  
"Such a nice arse," he sighed, looking down where his hands worked their magic.  
Tyler hummed and leaned forward, resting his head on his arms, and Josh pulled his hand back, smacking his cheek lightly. Tyler whined and kicked out at his shin, and Josh buried his face into his shoulder, laughing quietly.

Once Josh was done playing around, he cleaned himself quickly, not bothering to do it properly like he should've, and got out to get them both towels.  
He wrapped his own around his waist, where as Tyler encased himself with it entirely, pulling it tight around his shoulders for a couple of minutes before drying off and re-dressing into a pair of striped boxer briefs.  
Josh dabbed himself off as much he could be bothered to, pulling some black briefs on and flopping down on the queen sized bed next to Tyler.  
"Queen sized bed f'r a queen." He mumbled, nuzzling his cheek on Tylers.  
"Huh?"  
"Nothin'. You wanna sleep right now? Or…" he rolled his hips suggestively against Tylers, who grunted.  
"Whatever- let's make it quick."  
Josh rolled so he was half on top of Tyler, squeezing a hand between them to push Tylers boxers down enough to get his member out, and then pulling himself from the convenient slit in his briefs.  
"Spit on m' hand," he brought up his other hand to Tylers mouth, letting him hack up as much spit and mucus as he could, and slot that between their bodies, lifting his hips to get a better hold on both of their cocks.  
He gripped them both, giving a wet squeeze and started stroking slowly, connecting their mouths sweetly, a contrast to the sloppy movements of his hand.  
"Nice?"  
Tyler sniffed, shrugging, "I guess."  
Josh bit his lips, taking that as a good enough answer, and settled his head on Tylers chest, breathing coming slightly heavier with the effort and strain.  
Tyler closed his eyes, knowing it would either take too long for them to come like this or it would finish soon because they were both fatigued, and not minding either way.

The noises coming from them were awkward and wet, but they didn't mind because there was so much _love_ in the action, between them both.

Josh's hand slowed and Tyler bucked his hips up, and then it came to a stop.

"finished already?" Tyler enquired, not earning a reply. He smiled to himself, sitting up as much as he could to see Josh asleep on him, his mouth agape and slavering slightly on Tyler. Shaking his head fondly, he pulled the blanket up and over them both, too exhausted to be modest and re-arrange their clothing or sleeping arrangements. 

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea from vintagetyler's tumblr whem they mentioned this briefly


End file.
